


Kink Palace

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Fucking Machines, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Praise Kink, Shibari, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: ‘Welcome to the Kink Palace, a world where you can live out your wildest sex fantasy. If we have your consent, fill out the sheet and we’ll begin.’





	Kink Palace

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rusty on lewds and this was on my mind, so here you go!
> 
> I got something planned for the 1st of January
> 
> See you next year!

Soft, gentle whispers in his ears, filling his mind with praises and acknowledgement. Akechi squeezed his eye shut, body shuddering from the whispers as he clenched around the tentacle thrusting inside him. He moaned, sound muffled by the tentacle in his mouth, With a whine, he raised his hips and pushed them back against the appendage. His erection bobbed freely in the air, leaking heavily from the tip. Akechi squirmed against the hold the tentacles had on him, he was desperate for release, but everything felt too good to stop.  His mind reflected on how he got here just as another tentacle joined the one inside him.

* * *

_ “A… what palace?” _

 

_ “A kink palace.” Joker stared at the gates to the named dungeon. “I was thinking we could go through it without dragging the girls into this.” _

 

_ “Going without Oracle? Is that a smart idea?” Skull sent him a look. _

 

_ Joker shrugged. “We did it once, we can do it again.” He waves the males forward. “Now, let’s- what?” _

 

_ A blinking screen had appeared in front of all of them with the words “Kink” written in big bold letters. _

 

_ “What are these?” _

 

_ “I believe it’s asking for our.. Um kinks.” _

 

_ The screen blinked and words quickly flashed across it. _

 

_ ‘Welcome to the Kink Palace, a world where you can live out your wildest sex fantasy. If we have your consent, fill out the sheet and we’ll begin.’ _

 

_ “Anyone else understandin’ this shit?” _

 

_ “Enter your kink to win a prize, Skull.” Joker lackadaisically put in his answers. _

 

_ Fox and Skull, after some hesitation did the same. Crow stared at his own screen, red eyes flickering across the list until he found what he wanted. _

 

_ -Tentacles _ _   
_ _ -Praise _ _   
_ __ -Deep throating

 

_ The list disappeared and the gates to the palace opened, allowing them to enter. _

 

_ “Let’s go.” _

* * *

Akechi shuddered and arched his back, moaning arounds his mouthful as a pair of smaller tentacles latched onto his nipples and sucked. He keened loudly, mind lost in a wave of pleasure as he threw his head back, slamming his hips down further onto the tentacles. The whispers of praise rose in volume and Akechi soaked it all in, it was driving him mad. This palace… perhaps he could talk Joker into keeping this palace around.

 

The tentacles thrust heavily against his prostate and without a warning, Akechi came with a loud muffled moan. His body shock, eyes unfocused as the tentacles paused in their thrusting. The appendage in his mouth pulled out with a wet sounding squelch. Akechi groaned and panted while the feeler rubbed at his cheek, waiting for the auburn haired thief to say something.

 

“O-once more, please.”

 

The tentacles started up again, thrusting quickly into the teen and making him cry out. Akechi went limp, letting the feelers maneuver his body around. Spreading his legs further and traveling under his torn outfit to caresses parts of his skin. More tentacles appeared, each other them curling around a part of his body as one made its way into his mouth. Akechi was in pure bliss, mind fogged over and body still shuddering in pleasure. He could feel is orgasm approaching again and he came, mind becoming nothing but darkness as he faded out.

 

When Akechi came too, Joker and Skull were staring down at him.

 

“So, uh, you into tentacles, Crow?”

 

_ Oh damnit. _

 

Akechi tried to get up, wincing from the heavy weight of his arms and the… squishy feeling of something under him. Looking down, a fresh blush made its way onto his face. One of the tentacles was wrapped around his waist  _ and still inside him _ . With a squawk, he tried removing it only to stop as a shiver ran up his side.

 

“It ain’t movin’, is it?”

 

“N-no.” Covering himself as much as he could, Joker helped the detective to his feet. “H-How-” Akechi cleared his throat. “How long were you and Skull standing there?”

 

“Um.” Joker rubbed the back of is neck. “Maybe a minute or two. We were concerned until the tentacles gently set you down-”

 

“And one wiggled back inside you.”

 

Akechi squirmed as he felt the said feeler give a thrust upon being mentioned. “W-Where’s Fox?”

 

“Don’t know. We lost sight of him when we went searchin’ for you.”

 

“Come one, let’s keep going.”

 

Legs still feeling like jello, Crow followed after them while he pulled down what remained of his outfit. It was silence, apart from the sound of Akechi’s bare feet against the marble floor, until Skull spoke up.

 

"Dude, just uncover, we're all guys here. Ain't like we haven't seen a dick before."

 

Akechi stammered and glared at the blond. “Unlike you, Skull, I have shame. And walking like this is better than…” He coughed. “Letting it all hang out.”

 

"Free your dick, Crow, no shame here."   
  


“Ugh, f-fine. If it will get you to be quiet.” He hesitated before moving his hands.

 

The two just stared at him and he crossed his arms in annoyance and embarrassed.

 

“I-”

 

“So who knew Crow liked tentacles.” Skull smirked. “So kinky.”

 

“Skull, so help me god-”

 

"Got that stick out of you ass, now?"

  
"You-"

  
"Nevermind, the tentacle got it out."

  
"You're dead to me, Skull."

 

“Alright, alright, quit teasing him.” Joker said, gaining the pairs attention. “We still need to find Fox.”

* * *

 

“Mmh! Hah!” Yusuke strained against the shibari, pale skin looking flushed while strands of his hair stuck to his face.

 

The vibrator, pushed up against the artist’s prostate, hummed endlessly as it continued it’s never ending assault. He panted and pushes his hips against the toy, the ropes strained again to hold him in place while ghost like hands wandered over his body. Oh how Yusuke wished he wasn’t blindfolded. The hands thumbed his nipples, gently rolling them into a hardness. He moaned softly and arched his back, pushing his chest against those hands. The vibrator ramped up in speed, pulsate repeatedly and making Fox cry out in pleasure.

 

Another ghostly like hand wrapped itself around his dick causing the artist to buck his hips. With every buck of his hips, he sank further down onto the toy. The buzzing from the toy echoed throughout Yusuke’s head, drowning out the sound of his pants and moans. With a groan, he fell backwards, landing against whatever was below him.

 

“P-Please.” He begged to whoever controlled the hands. “L-Let me release, please.”

 

_ ‘Have you earned it, Yusuke?’ _

 

“I-I have!”

 

There was the sound of a latch coming unhooked as the hand still wrapped around his dick sped up. Yusuke grunted, bucking his hips faster into the grip before releasing with a shuddering sigh. Uncaring of how messy or uncomfortable he was, the teen fell asleep. He awoke sometime later, blindfold gone and eyes focused on Joker and Crow above him.

 

“Welcome back, Fox.” Joker extended his hand and Yusuke grabbed it. “Seems Crow wasn’t the only one who had a good time.. Nor is he the only one with a messed up suit.”

 

The artist turned his attention towards Crow, who upon noticing Yusuke was staring, pulled now his tattered suit to try and hide his penis. As much as the teen wanted to ask about the tentacle, he refrained from doing so. Yusuke switched his attention to himself, looking down at the tattered remains of his suit and, just like Crow, his dick was limp and hanging freely. If The teen wasn't so used to that feeling, he’d try and hide away, instead he made a noise of annoyance.

 

“The suit is a small thing.” He turned to Akira. “Where is Skull?”

 

“Judging by how Crow and you went missing, I’m guessing that he’s experiencing the palace.”

 

“I see… and am I right to assume that the palace left me a gift as well?”

 

“Wha- oh.” Joker titled his head. “Maybe?”

 

Yusuke reached behind him, fingers dragging along bare skin until they nudged at the gift.

 

“Fox?”

 

“It gave me a plug.” His fingers felt a switch and flicked it. His body immediately went rigid and he scrambled to turn it off. “A-And it vibrates.”

 

“A vibrating plug? Nice gift. Now let’s go find Skull.”

* * *

 

Ryuji’s body jolted from each thrust of the machine into his body and he moaned heavily, arching back against the chair he was strapped too. Hands stroked over his body while words of praised were whispered into his ears.

 

_ ‘You’re amazing, Ryuji.’ _

 

_ ‘You’re such a good boy.’ _

 

_ ‘So handsome.’ _

 

The blond whined and whimpered while the hands flicked at his nipples and stroked his hair. His thighs strained against the restraints, wanting to spread them as the machine sped up. More hands appeared and began to rub his thighs, steering clear of the massive scar on his right side, and slowly jerked him off. The whispers of praise and body worship were getting louder, and Ryuji was losing his mind. The machine sped up again, becoming rougher and faster while the hand wrapped around him mimicked the speed.

 

His pants and moans were getting louder as the machine slammed into him. With a cry, he gave a full body shudder as he came, release hitting the black tank top. Ryuji slumped against the seat, breathing heavily as the machine slowed down to a stop. 

 

_ ‘Such a good boy.’ _

 

_ ‘Amazing job.’ _

 

_ ‘Would you like to go again?’ _

 

He nods and the machine begins again, sensations becoming amplified in the process, allowing Ryuji to lose himself in the pleasure. 

* * *

 

The feeling of his body jousting brought Ryuji out of his slumber. Slowly opening his eye, he caught sight of a pale neck and dark blue hair.

 

“Skull has one of those machines, yet I’m the one you call kinky?”

 

“Tentacles classify as being more kinky?” Fox adjusted his hold on him. 

 

“They’re known to be the kinkiest of shit on the internet.” Ryuji grumbled into the neck.

 

“I see you’re awake.” Crow huffs.

 

“Mmh. Where’s Joker?”

 

“We lost him while Fox and I were having a discussion.”

 

“I believe it was an argument.”

 

“Hey.” Ryuji spoke before Akechi could speak. “I think we should keep this palace.”

 

“Agreed.”

* * *

 

_ ‘About to cum, Akira?’ _

 

He shakes his head, answer cut off by the gag. A hand creeps up and slowly wraps around his throat, squeeze it. Akira jolts, panting behind the gag as he bucked faster into the hand wrapped around his dick.

 

_ ‘Are you lying?’ _

 

Akira shudders and shakes his head quickly. The voices makes a ‘tsk’ sound and suddenly the hand was gone. The leader whined loudly, basically sobbing as his release was taken from him for a third time.

 

‘You shouldn’t lie, Akira. Bad boys don’t get to cum.’

 

He lowered his head, trying to make himself look as apologetic as he could. Eventually, the hand started back and Akira jerked his hips. Another hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back. He moaned loudly from behind the gag, bucking his hips faster as he closed his eyes in bliss. The sound of something clatter caused them to snap open  a few seconds later and Akira felt his body freeze as he stopped the others looking at him.

 

“Joker-”

 

He came.

* * *

The walk out of the palace was quiet and Akira’s face was as red as the collar as the dungeon had gifted him. None of them talked even after they returned to the real world. All of them said their goodbyes and left. None of them spoke about the palace… until Akira had decided to try out what was gifted to him.

 

The collar had tightened around his neck as he was nearing the end and the sudden grip caused him coat his chest and stomach in his release. Akira laid on the bed, panting as he stared up at the ceiling, the collar loosed and returned to its position. Feeling around on the floor for his phone, he sent a quick text to the others.

 

**A** **_kira_ ** _ : So… who else is using what they got from the palace? _

 

**_Ryuji:_ ** _ … I am _

 

**_Yusuke:_ ** _ I am well. _

 

**_Akechi:_ ** _ I threw mine away as soon as I got home. _

 

**_Ryuji:_ ** _ I can smell the bullshit from here. You kept it, man. _

 

**_Akechi:_ ** _ ... Maybe I did and maybe I didn’t. _

 

Akira gave a smirk as he typed his response.

 

**_Akira:_ ** _ So when are we getting together to use them? _

**Author's Note:**

> Akechi – Deep throating, tentacles, praise  
> Yusuke – Shibari, vibrators, touch, orgasm denial  
> Ryuji – Body worship, fucking machine, praise  
> Akira – edgeplay, gagging, choking


End file.
